percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
21 Questions: Tricks
Must read 21 Questions, 21 Questions: The Truth, and 21 Questions: Lies Chapter 1: Michael Yew Michael's P.O.V. -the time of The Last Olympian- "Michael!" I heard someone yell. The voice grew fainter and fainter. I wanted to shout out, but I couldn't function properly. The voice inside me wouldn't come out. "Oh, well," I thought. "At least everyone is in safety now." Then I closed my eyes. When I had opened my eyes, I was standing in a lobby with a guy in a silk Italian suit. "Well, hello, child of Apollo," the guy said. I read his name tag. His name was Charon. "I suppose you dad won't be really happy if I made you wait in this place. Come along." The next thing I know, I was standing in a boat, crossing the River Styx. The place really was creepy. I could imagine Percy and his friends crossing the River Styx to meet Hades 4 years ago. He must've had a lot of courage. Soon, the boat reached shore, and I climbed out. I went through the Hall of Judgements. I noticed some familiar faces. King Minos, Shakespeare, and a few others I couldn't figure out. "Explain your death." King Minos boomed. "Umm, I fought in the Titan's war, I saved Percy and my friends and siblings by telling him to wreck the bridge because about a hundred or so monsters were charging at us, and I also died in the process." "Hmm, a very heroic death indeed," I heard Shakespeare say. "Alright! You may go to Elysium." I went in to Elysium. "I'll stay here for a couple of years, and choose rebirth if I don't like it," I decided. Soon those couple of years turned in to 20 years. I liked it here, but I longed for the real world. Finally, I chose to be reborn. I told Hades that I wanted to be reborn, so he led me to the River Lethe. "Are you sure you want to be reborn? You will lose all your memory of your past." He said. "Yes, I'm sure." "Then proceed." And then he disappeared. I hesitated for a moment. Then I dived in. Chapter 2: Rest Percy's P.O.V. It can't be. He must have been tricked. It can't be Michael Yew, the guy who had saved me. The guy who had saved all of us. I was still trying to process what I saw. "That's enough information for one day," I said. "Let's get some rest." Carter nodded. "I know a hotel that we can stay in. Unfortunately, Sadie and I only have enough money for one room." "Don't worry, I got it covered," I said, taking out my wad of cash. "Just show the way, Carter." Soon enough, we were in a hotel. I checked us in. "Sadie and Carter can share a room with Bianca and Beckendorf. Me and Annabeth will stay in the room next to you guys. Or me and Annabeth stay in a room with Bianca and Beckendorf, and Sadie and Carter stay in the one next to us. It's up to you guys. Meanwhile, me and Annabeth will go get something to eat." "Pizza will be fine!" Carter and Bianca said in unision. They both blushed. "I sense something going on here." Annabeth teased. "Mom!" Bianca protested. I laughed. "Nice one Annabeth." "Dad! Not you too!" Bianca said. "Fine, fine. We'll go get some pizza." Beckendorf's P.O.V. "I don't want to stay in the same room as that nosy person," Sadie said in her British accent. "And I don't want to stay with Godzilla over there," I replied back, pointing at her. "What did you say!?" "YOU"RE GODZILLA!!" "IF I'M GODZILLA THEN YOU'RE KING KONG," Sadie said, then she ran. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE.." And then I started to chase her. It was like a game of tag, except I wasn't planning on tagging her, I was planning on hitting her on the head with a hammer. "Hey! Break it up!!" Bianca and Carter both shouted. Bianca grabbed me and held me back. Carter grabbed his sister and held her back too. "You know, we shouldn't share a room together," Carter said. "Agreed," we replied back. Annabeth's P.O.V. ''' I could tell Percy was trying not to break down. A lot had happened in the past well, 30 minutes. But it was still shocking news. Michael Yew was Kronos. My guess was that when Michael died, he chose rebirth, and after he went in to the River Lethe, one of Kronos's servant told him he was suppose to become Kronos's body. Kronos's servant probably dipped him in the River Styx, holding on to his ankle, or maybe his wrist... It was hard to tell. I told all these to Percy. "You may be right," Percy told me, his arms around me as we made our way through the market. It was impressive that Carter had found a hotel that close to the market place. "What do you mean maybe?! It's all that makes sense now," I said to him. "Alright, alright. I think it makes sense too. There's only a slight chance that you're wrong." "But how do we kill him?" "Dunno." I sighed. "Let's just get some pizza. Is there pizza in Egypt anyways?" "Dunno." I glared at Percy. He laughed and kissed me. "Come on Annabeth. Lighten up." "Maybe I will. After Kronos is destroyed." He sighed. "Oh! Pizza bar. Right there!" He ran over and bought one large cheese and a medium pepperoni, a liter of soda, and 6 paper cups. We headed back to the hotel. '''Bianca's P.O.V. Dad came back with two pizza and a liter of soda. Don't ask me how. I don't even know there was pizza in Egypt. I was just joking around. We crashed in mom, dad, me and Beckendorf's hotel room. "So, decide who is sleeping in which room yet?" Dad asked, taking a huge bite of his slice of cheese pizza. "Yup. Since Godzilla thinks I'm nosy, I'll be staying here," Beckendorf answered. He took his second slice of pepperoni pizza. "Who's Godzilla?" Mom asked. "Sadie." "Yeah, and Beckendorf's King Kong," Sadie said. "He's a very nosy gorilla. And he's ugly too. That's why I'm staying in the other room." "Who you callin ugly, pie face?" "Enough, enough. So I take it that Sadie and Carter will stay in the other room?" Dad asked again. "Nope. I'm staying with Sadie," I said, taking a drink of soda. "Ok then. Everybody get some rest after you're full. We're going to have a long day tomorrow." Chapter 3: Dreams Percy's P.O.V. I haven't had dreams for a long time now. I could still remember my last dream. Monsters everywhere I look. Baby Bianca and Beckendorf almost got taken away. That was why I had sent them and Annabeth to Camp Half-blood. Anyways, I dreamt of a guy, not older than I am. He was unconcious. He opened his eyes. "Who.. who am I?" He asked. A monster appeared. "Why, you are the loyal servant of Kronos! I was supposed to dip you in the River Styx and let Kronos take over your body. Of course, you have agreed to this." "Ok. Let's get to work then," The guy said. The monster grabbed him by the wrist and ran. Then he stopped in front of a river, which I guess was the River Styx. "Don't worry. I'll hold on to your wrist. Just go in," the monster told the guy. He looked nervous, but eventually stepped in the river. After a few minutes, the monster pulled him back up. The monster cackled. "Good!! Now you're ready!" Then he turned and saw me. "Intruder!" He yelled, and slashed. I woke up in cold sweat. I was sure of two things. Annabeth was right. And the guy I saw was Michael Yew. Carter's P.O.V. I woke up with the sound of Sadie and Beckendorf fighting. "Ugh. What now??" I groaned. "Your sister says that it's time for breakfast," Beckendorf told me. "And why are you guys fighting?" I asked. Sadie pointed a accused finger at Beckendorf. "He called me Godzilla and started being nosy about dad." "That didn't happen. She started calling me King Kong and making faces at me." "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Shut up! You guys sound like an old married couple," I complained. "Just wait outside until I get dressed." "Fine," they grumbled and went out, still arguing. I got on my T-shirt and jeans, brushed my teeth, grabbed my duffel bag, and went outside. "Finally, took you forever," Beckendorf said. "What?! That took like 5 minutes," I complained. "Well, staying with Godzilla alone is like forever," Beckendorf pointed out. Sadie looked as if she would love to kill this guy with some seriously powerful spells. "If I can make someone dead with my mind, it will be you," Sadie said. (A/N: If you ever saw the movie What Happened in Vegas, that line is from that movie.) "Let's just go downstairs. I'm starving," I told them, and went into the elevator. At least they were silent through out the whole elevator ride. Soon we were at the lobby. The hotel served free breakfast, so we went into the cafeteria. Percy, Annabeth and Bianca was already at the table waiting for us. Percy had a disturbed look on his face, and Annabeth had a worried expression. "Uhh, what are we having?" I asked, trying to lighten things up. "My guess is 99% of the end of the world, and 1% of us saving it," Sadie said. I kicked her. "Ow! What was that for?!" Percy gestured for us to sit down. "It's nothing, really." I believed him. Until an army of monsters burst into the hotel lobby. "WHERE IS PERSEUS JACKSON?!" They hissed. People screamed as they made their way through the lobby and into the cafeteria. "WHERE IS PERSEUS JACKSON?" They asked again. I would like to say I did a heroic action, like standing up to the monster while Percy and the others fled. In truth, we all fled. Chapter 4: The attack Bianca's P.O.V. Monsters. Dozens of them. Possibly hundreds. They were surrounding the hotel. We had no choice but to fight. Dad told us to stand back. And then he charged with his sword. He slashed and dodged. Arrows launched, Greek Fire exploded, but nothing seem to touch my dad. Soon, about half the army was gone. Dad spat. "Not so strong without some demigods helping you, huh?" I realized he was talking to the man with the golden eyes. He was standing to another guy who I guessed was Set. The man with the golden eye laughed. "Perseus Jackson. We meet again." "How about you come here and let me pulverize you? How could you possess Michael's body?! That's low, even for you," Dad growled. "Only a hero can survive being possessed by me. And Michael was the only available," he snickered. "And I figured you won't hurt the guy who saved your life, right?" Percy's P.O.V. I lowered my sword. I realized what Kronos was doing. I couldn't hurt Michael Yew, the guy who had risked his own life to save mine. Kronos laughed. "You are indeed too weak." He charged at me with his scynthe, Set charged at Carter and Sadie, and the rest of the army charged at Annabeth, Beckendorf, and Bianca. Sadie's P.O.V. Set charged at me and Carter at an incredible speed. It suddenly occured to me that this time, we can't combine the gods mind into ours. We only had ourselves. I yelled out Set's true name as loud as I could. Nothing happened. I tried again. "Fools! The true name doesn't work on me as long as I am working for Kronos!" He laughed a crazy laugh and slashed at us with his sword. Luckily I had learned some magic these past 6 months. I dodged and used a spell on him. It seemed to weaken him a bit. And then my brain suddenly clicked, like everything made sense. "Percy!" I yelled. "Make Kronos break his alliance with Set!" Set was too busy trying to kill Carter first to hear me. "Will do!" Percy yelled back. Percy's P.O.V. Kronos charged. His synthe clashed against mine. "Still too wimpy to use a sword?" I challenged him. He growled and the synthe changed in to Backbiter, Luke's old weapon. He charged again. His sword met mine, again and again. "You could never beat me!" I told him. "Even with another evil god." He laughed. "Who? Set? That weakling is just as stupid as you. He's as useless as Ethan Nakamura!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Set stand there in shock. Then he scowled and charged at Kronos. Enraged, Kronos yelled,"What are you doing fool?! Traitor! I don't need you anyways! I will destroy you all!" Sadie yelled out Set's true name, then he froze and collapsed. Chapter 5: Tricked (And no, we didn't get tricked by Kronos) Percy's P.O.V. I aimed for Kronos's wrist, but he kept deflecting me with his blade. I had to make Michael Yew remember who he was, he was the only who can do it. Like Luke. I shouted at Michael Yew, "Michael! Remember!! The bridge. The war!" "It is no use," Kronos laughed a wild laugh. "He is completely possessed by me!" Michael's P.O.V. A small part of me hadn't became possessed by Kronos.. Yet. I'm still concious. "Remember!!" I heard Percy yell. I had already did. I had already tried to break his control a few times. It didn't work. I can feel it now. He's taking over. Soon my body will be fully possessed by him. Soon I'll die again. Or worse, I would fade into nothing. He's reaching my soul. "Remember!" I heard Percy yell again. "I already have!" I wanted to yell. But no voice came out. I can feel myself getting smaller and smaller as Kronos possess the small part of my body that I was still concious in. "Remember!" Percy pleaded. That was the last voice I had heard as I faded into nothing. Kronos's P.O.V. Nothing can stop me now. I have complete control of Michael's body. The mistake I had made 20 years ago will not be made again. And now, all I have to do is kill Perseus Jackson, Son of that puny Sea God. Just then, I had a flash back, 20 years ago, when that girl had taken a knife for him. What was her name again? Annabeth. That's it. The girl that had made Luke take control of me, the girl who had made Luke killed me, turning me into nothing but dust. Anger came over me. I had vowed revenge, and that is exactly what I shall get. I snickered and saw my chance. I charged at Annabeth Chase. Or is it Annabeth Jackson now? Annabeth's P.O.V. I turned over and saw Kronos charging at me. Before I could react, Percy came out of no where and blocked the blow. I thought the blade was going to bounce off, because he had the Curse of Achilles and all. It didn't. Instead, the sword went right to his stomach. He screamed out in pain. It got stuck there, as if Percy was made of clay. Kronos made an effort to pull it out. "You're enemy is me," Percy told him with clenched teeth, clutching his stomach. "Are you too afraid to face me?!" Kronos growled. "I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU, I SWEAR." And then he disappeared in thin air. By now, all of Kronos's monster army is dead, which I guess is probably why he chickened out and disappeared. Beside me, Percy's knee buckled. I ran to him. "Gods. Percy, why'd you take that knife?!" Then the weirdest thing in the whole entire world happened. Percy started to crack. And no, not the other one where you have a mental meltdown. I mean he literally cracked, as if he was made of clay. "The one you seek.. Is in danger.. Forever trapped in the sky.." His voice was raspy, like something was stuck in his throat. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he couldn't. Instead, he said 8 words that made me hope and hesitate at the same time. "He is still alive. You must find him." Then he didn't talk anymore. His face was still. "A shabti. Percy had sent a shabti to help us, or maybe it was a message for help," Carter said, bewildered. "This.. This is too much," I said. My eyes welled up. I started to sob. I could feel someone's hand on my shoulders. I didn't want to look. I just wanted to curl into a ball and let the whole world go passing by me. I wanted to just lie there, and not do anything. But instead, I got up, and said,"We have to find him." Next Series This is the end of the 21 Questions series. I will be making a new one called Legend of the Lost. It will take place 2 years after this event. The first book of The Legend of The Lost series is called Legend of the Lost: The Legend Category:Cello freak Category:Original Idea Category:PG-Rated Story